the wedding romance
by Anidala
Summary: the wedding night and honeymoon of Anakin and Padme but not everything goes to plan my first fanfiction so be nice


The wedding romance

As they recited their vows the sun beamed over them. The water shimmered and the trees glided in the wind setting the scene of a life time. Anakin glared deeply at glared back with a glint in her eyes. They were now on the same wave length and knew what the next step in their relationship was.

Anakin held Padme in his muscular arms with pride as she held his neck tight with the same feeling. For this very moment they had both been waiting for ever since they meet all those years ago on Tatooine when he was merely a boy and she only a young women for this was the was when there love fist showed it's self. In this very moment Padme realized how grown up Ani was and that from this point on their love would only grow. They entered the honey moon sweat which had been prepared by Anakin himself especially for Padme containing some of her favorite things. Moon light candles, rose petals scattered every were, the curtains tightly pulled together as is they were glued and the bed moved to the corner leaving a circle of candles in the center.

Anakin walked in a slowly placed Padme down in the center of candles as he went to the corner to remove his shoes. She shock of her laced vale and clips to reveal soft and silky hair streaming down her back. Anakin turned and dived in for an intense kiss driving his fingers through her hair. As this happened ,Padme swiftly unbuckled his belt and removed his lever tunic leaving his chest bare. She bent over, placed her head on his Ruth chest and started to kiss all over bringing delight to his face for Anakin had dreamed of her touching him this way for years. He started to kiss Padme on the loved the sweet armorer of her skin and yearned for more. He unzipped her lace dress. "Your beautiful." He whispered in her ear let the dress drop to the floor leaving her there only in semi-sheer laced under ware and him in boxers half down.

As Padme glanced around she saw Anakin's metal hand laying to the side on the floor doing lingering on the side lines. " Use and love me with you metal hand just like you do with your natural one." Padme said gracefully "Don't be ashamed." Anakin turned away in panic. "what if I hear you with it? I would never be able to live with myself " Padme edged closer placing her head on his shoulders. " I love you Anakin and trust you with my life so don't worry." Without hesitation Anakin rolled over so Padme was under him. From there she looked frail. At that moment he started to feel nervous and think ,what if she gets pregnant ?What if she not is satisfied? Because they were so close, padme could feel Anakin's thought so in response she said " I'm nervous too it's my first time as well" When Anakin heard this they started to kiss like never before. They were could feel the force flowing through them. Anakin thrusted fast. Padme keeped up. They had become one making them moved faster and faster. Even When Anakin became dizzy he continued because it pleased os cry's range throughout.

Finally they stopped and Padme cried out Anakin's name. Anakin leant over to check on her but Padme stopped him. " I'm fine all right" Padme said emotionally " "sorry" he said blushing."it's just that i get startled easily" They continued for a little time much slower."what do you plan on doing master jedi"she said teasingly."I have two of three ideas but i'm not quite sure about one of them"And with that Padme took the beast inside needed feasted on his manhood tasting every part of after Sensation felled Anakin sending him out of his couldn't take the torture anymore givein to her demands. Yelping in pleasure sending shock waves through his body leaving a sly smile on his more after that was just lay there with no cloths on for half an hour talking about the night and what had happened that past week. whilst they talked Anakin asked daunting question "Was is satisfying?" padme answers "Yes my handsome Jedi master" All was peaceful in there room until Padme asked "can we do it again?" As Anakin Answered "As you wish me lady " an familiar arrogant smile appeared on his face. They continued to sunrise.

At sunrise the pair awoke. Padme put on a beautiful blue floral night gown that was on the night stand and Anakin threw on a shirt she had bought him. They ran down the stairs quietly avoiding ever guard and maiden possible looking for breakfast allow. eventer, they found an empty living area to have breakfast. "What do you want for breakfast Ani?" Padme asked. When Anakin heard this he was very surprised for he did not know she could cook. "don't worry please I can do my own fruit" Anakin said kindly. "no I would like to Ani you did do all the work all night" "well then thank you me lady." Whilst Padme was chopping Anakin checked his messages. "Oh god way tomorrow!" Anakin said vexed " what's the matter your worrying me." Padme said anxiously "Well Padme I have to go back to the war ether tomorrow. But I won't be gone for long" When Padme heard this the room went silent and Padme started to cry. Anakin snuck up behind her ,softy kissed her neck and grabbed hold of her waste. "why? Why tomorrow? I can't lose you to the war!" padme cried out "I know but I'll be fine for if you love me another you would trust me and embrace me" he whispered into her ear. Padme slowly put the knife down. turned and lightly kissed her husband on the lips. as Anakin went in for another embrace, Padme grabbed him by the hand when she saw what the time was and dragged him to the dining table. He had to use the force and make the plates hover for they had to quickly eat before anyone came and found them together.

After Breakfast they went up to the room to get properly dressed into some day cloths. Whilst up stairs, Padme said she had a surprise for Anakin and that he had to follower her down stairs. Once they were down stairs, Padme tide a blind fold around his head. Anakin asked "Where are you taking me? Please tell me" "no Ani it's a surprise!" Padme said laughing "anyway were are hear." As she pulled the blind fold of Padme sharply kissed her handsome husband. "This place is beautiful but not as beautiful as you." Anakin said shocked. It was a gorges garden just outside the palace. Padme found it when she was a girl. Anakin took padme by the hand and lead her into the garden. Inside there was a picnic already prepared for them. They feed each other chocolate coted strawberries as they talked. "I bet you I could tame that wild creater over there" He said confantly. " all right then you're on." Anakin slowly headed towards it .The creater started to respect him when he used the force. Suddenly the beast started to fight him off and lose control. BAM! It sent Anakin flying. "Ani!" Padme cried out "Stop messing around this is not funny." Realizing he did not respond, she quickly ran over with tears streaming down her face. His body just lay there peacefully .His blood flowing all over a rock. Padme grabbed hold of her husband and knew she had to take him to her parents just down the road.

Padme ran down the road with Anakin in her arms. She rapidly knocked on the door waiting for her parents to answer ."Mum it's Padme I need help" she cried out. Her mum opened the door saw him in her arms and quickly rushed her daughter inside .Padme and her mother got a badgered and rapped them around his head. Her mum and dad asked who he was, what happened and why she was so concerned for him. Padme tolled them every. How he was the one that came round a week ago ,that they fell in love whilst he was protecting her, that there love was fobbinan and that her and Anakin got married yesterday. Having heard this her parents were very understanding and angry for they did not like the fact they had missed her wedding but understood why it was a secret. Padme stayed with him every moment. She would sing to him, tell stories and speak to Anakin even when she was not shore he could hear her .She would not sleep. " Darling you should get some sleep. You have not slept in days." Her mum said as she bent down next to her. "no mum I can't leave his side. I have to be here I can't lose him he is my entire world and I love him very much" Padme said trying fight back tears. " I know but who knows if he will wake up. I don't like seeing you like this please get sleep" "All right mum I will sleep with him"

The next morning Padme awoke next to Anakin to find him stroking her cheek. "Ani your alive you scared me" Padme said relived "I know I could hear you speaking and singing to me. By the way your voice is amazing!" Anakin said dazed. As they were about to kiss, Padme's father came running in when he heard them talking. "how's my new son in law" padme's father asked. "Oh I'm fine sir and may I thank you and you wife for taking care of me" Anakin said kindly. "No worries me boy you are now part of the family and thank you for bring my lovely daughter happiness. I have never seen her worry so much. anyway may I ask, how much do you love Padme?" " I love Padme very much she is my light I don't think i could live without her" Anakin said as he took padme's hand. The next day, Anakin passionately kissing padme at the landing bay just before he left ending their wedding romance.


End file.
